


Take me away, to a secret place

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave Week 2 - 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Gen, Mourning, Oh and slight criminal Caitlin, holiday prompt, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KillerWave week 2, day 5 - Holiday.</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin always hated holidays, but vacations where she can still be of assistance? Sign her up.</p><p> </p><p>(Yes this is a really late submission. Whoops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me away, to a secret place

“It’s going be okay, Caitlin. Yes, Jay was not who any of us believed him to be, but _you_ are still yourself. You can still be strong.” Caitlin allowed Martin Stein’s voice to comfort her as she sobbed into his arms. She felt so selfish, crying to him when she knew that his team had suffered a loss of their own – the death of a friend, far more tragic than a betrayal of a lover, but she hadn’t really known Snart. Understood he did have goodness in him after all, not just perceived by Barry, but she still couldn’t mourn him. He was just a guy who kidnapped her, who had betrayed them when they had needed his help.

Ronnie was gone, but somehow, in the past few months, her and Stein seemed attuned to one another – they didn’t like to discuss it; hated dwelling on the loss of the man that they had both loved in different ways. She knew he hated that, without even a glance, somehow he could detect when she needed comfort in a way he still couldn’t do with Clarissa, despite her being the only woman he has ever loved. It’s why he knew that he needed to go to STAR labs when they were about to depart and it’s why he said what he did next.

“Come with us. We have a spare seat and if we are separated from the Waverider, we could certainly use your medical training. I know you hate holidays, but this would be more like a functional vacation. Cait, you need this.” She hates how he knows her. Spending all that time in Ronnie’s mind, he knows that she hates holidays – the only reason she had been willing to go on her honeymoon was to spend time with Ronnie.

She couldn’t leave, she knew that and she meant to say no. Which is why she still couldn’t explain how she ended up suffering temporary blindness from her first jaunt through time.

 

Three months. She had been on this ‘holiday’ for three months and she still felt as heavy as when they had first begun. Sara had been teaching her to fight, to push her anger and hurt into her fists and stop being the weak link. She wasn’t the one perceived as an easy way in now, she wasn’t the one easiest to kidnap. She could go with the team and fight her way through a brawl alongside the team and when she returned to 2016, she knew she would be a greater help. But that didn’t do anything to ease her mind.

Mick had taught her to use fire – as a weapon, as a tool and as an outlet. She would hold his gun and watch as she burned away whatever was in her path, feeling a greater understanding and connection for the arsonist. There was little more satisfying than burning down the object of your anger – if only there was a way for her to burn Jay with it. Slowly. Painfully. She was sure that would fix everything, but the timeline needed to be preserved and she knew that it was an impossible wish.

Mick didn’t stop teaching her. She was taught patience as she helped him learn the basics for first aid in case a heist or mission went wrong and he needed to patch himself or a team member up in a hurry. He taught her forgiveness as she came to realise that this was still the same man that had kidnapped her, but he had clearly evolved from that pyromaniac psychopath she had first met. He taught her, alongside Sara, that it was okay to hit first and ask questions never, in every bar they stopped at. He taught her that handling liquor was overrated as they got drunk on wine coolers at the wedding of two future prestigious leaders. He taught her how to put up her walls and how to send his own tumbling down. He taught her how to successfully plan and pull off a heist. He taught her how to let herself take what she wanted, like a thief, stealing his kisses and touches whenever she pleased. He taught her to smile again, lewd and moronic jokes made for the sole purpose of her releasing a snort of derision, a giggle, a cackle, a grin. He taught her to feel light as a feather and free, riding on the back of a motorcycle, arms encircling his waist as they shot at their pursuers following a heist gone south.

Caitlin had heard that holidays could be a great thing, a way to take some time off and find yourself, but this was the first time she allowed herself to believe it, curled tightly against Mick’s chest, the hum of the Waverider’s engines lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. Hated my work for this prompt, but it has been long enough and shows no sign of improving so here it is. Enjoy - I hope. Yeah, this sucks. Sorry.


End file.
